


60311

by penguinbear



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinbear/pseuds/penguinbear
Summary: 车，雷，r18g情节有





	60311

**Author's Note:**

> 车，雷，r18g情节有

前发被偶然路过的晚风掀得乱蓬蓬的，水蓝色的条纹衬衫肚脐以下的部分已被濡湿，贴在了奏汰线条平实的腹部上，双腿更是过分地浮在来来回回的潮水上随着波流晃荡着。手里倒是抓着一块彩虹色的浮板，只是对于一个不通水性又意识全无的人来说没有意义。羽风薰本来已经打算放弃自寻烦恼了，却是没想到会有如此重逢的场景。像是没有选择一样，他走过去，轻轻地拍打着奏汰的脸颊，把他叫醒，对着惺忪的表情质问，「喂喂，你到底在想什么呢，在这里睡觉？」  
「啊，是薰啊，」奏汰缓慢地打了一个呵欠，「晚上好。」  
瞬间满涨的担忧被避重就轻地吹散了总归是有些不爽，「这个时间，被浪卷走了不会有别人那么好心地去救你，我说你到底有没有自己躺在哪里的自觉啊？」  
「……在水边心情就很『放松』，所以我喜欢在这里想一些事情。真是抱歉，挡到你了吗？今夜的『风势』会很不错呢……唔。」  
没错天气预报里也是这么说的，虽然心知奏汰不是会关注这个的人，察觉到他仍旧在故意地岔开话题的羽风薰无端地生出些烦躁，转身从包里掏出条干毛巾扔到了奏汰的脸上，拽着手腕把他拎了起来，「回去再说吧。」  
回到，指的是他租的屋子，常年浸润在海边的空气里，木头的缝隙里都填着腥苦的味道。把小腿上还缠着脏绿色水草，脚底沾满沙子的人关进了浴室，他硬梆梆地提醒，「架子上有干净的浴巾，还有不要再在我的浴室里玩水了。」  
「好。」奏汰是笑着答应了，并且没有食言。草草地用凉水冲过了腿后坐在床边烦躁地刷新着手机屏幕里页面的羽风薰听到开门的声音，就被明晃晃的肉体撞了个措手不及。  
「其实，柜子里应该也有套新的……浴衣……」  
「嗯？」只将浴巾斜斜裹在了下半身的奏汰连拖鞋也视而不见，新鲜的裸足踏上了灰色的地毯，在身后留下了一串深深浅浅的脚印。  
羽风薰试图把脸别到窗边，不去直视那并未得到主人珍视随意袒露的躯体，不想还是被奏汰紧追着凑了上来。  
「你……今天……」和我认识的那个人不太一样。  
「不是偶然哦，薰会在这里遇到我。」奏汰抓着他的手，放在了自己的脖颈附近。发尖上缀不住的水珠滴进指缝，混着潮湿的触觉，从胸锁乳突肌的起点一路平安降落至凸起的锁骨尽头，肤色是暖黄光照下含蓄的珍珠白，薄薄的肌层幼滑又富弹性，并没有附着鳞片……想到曾被开过的玩笑羽风薰忍不住低声哂笑两下。当然不会有了，虽然总是从深海奏汰口中听闻一些谜之发言，但他的外观看起来还是与常人无异。普通男人的身体结构，即是和自己也无甚区别吧，他是没什么深入研究的兴致的。  
「好啦不要闹了，」他不动声色地撤回自己手掌的动作被奏汰弯曲的手指用力地铐住，竟是没有成功。「心情不好的话，明天再陪你去……」  
「薰不相信吗？」面前的人显得格外认真地蹙起眉头。而他的回答尚未脱口，房间的顶灯兀自熄灭了，随之跟来的是炸裂天际的雷声。看来预报只听一半也不是个好习惯。在等待切换到备用电源的那段时间里最是难熬，因为目视所及只有模糊的轮廓，别的感官则显得愈发敏锐起来。伪饰镇静却间歇更短的呼气频率，指尖轻微的位移，本应被另一热源上水汽蒸发带去的热度迟迟不肯飘散，羽风薰有些畏惧这黑暗中蛰伏的东西。所幸在他拔腿逃跑成功之前，应急灯光如约而至。  
他的右手正处于奏汰的左胸上，掌心覆着棉花糖一样柔软的乳头。  
羽风薰第一次见到深海奏汰的时候，他坐在河堤边，全身湿透，膝盖上躺着一条内脏和眼睛都已经被粗暴地挖去的乌贼，对着渗了水已经失去作用的火机生闷气。尽管认出了熟悉的校服，他倒是不带分毫诧异地走了过去，从后兜里掏出了另一只一次性打火机，把残叶和树枝聚成的小燃料堆点了起来。奏汰抬起头，友好地微笑着问他要不要一起吃。他以前从未吃过如此美味的烤乌贼，只有粗盐粒调味，肉质却又筋又脆，带着奇妙的香气。  
「谢谢你，陪我吃完了这位『朋友』。」  
将乌贼称为朋友的怪人。  
「但是他跟着我来到这个星球上，是为了追杀我，我只好将他打倒吃掉了。」  
……「不，不客气，很好吃。」  
头上有一撮头发立起的少年半跪着将临时烧烤架拆掉，经过这些时候身上的水迹已经缩成了几团局部，但胸前的那滩依然负隅顽抗，半透明的布料勾勒出形状小巧的樱色，上方有一条蓝绿色的刺绣小鱼，随着他的动作惬意地游了出来。游进了他的手心，不安份地顶弄着寻找着出口。  
视线无法挪开。奏汰略快的心跳以这样的方式传导了过来。意志坚定地挣脱并严辞教育他不可以这样，或是轻佻地开玩笑揉搓一下再以取笑他结束胶着的气氛，羽风薰还没来得及作出抉择，他的手便被牵着继续下行。稍稍按压可以摸到胸部的骨头，水流可以畅行无阻的平坦腰腹，毛巾的下面……他的紧张中掺了难以察觉的兴奋。两人配合灵活得宛如一人的手指解开了最后的遮盖，露出的不是笔直白皙的双腿，而变成一条鱼鳞紧扣，泛着幽光的鱼尾。  
暴风持着着冰冷的雨柱将窗户破开了。羽风薰重新恢复意识的时候发现自己小半个身体都悬在床外，以一个微妙的姿势维持着平衡，不远处自己的手机也屏幕朝下被甩在了长绒地毯上。一双圆润的脚踝恰好横在眼前，他干脆借机抓着调整了一下重心，免得一个不留神真的翻到床下。奏汰似乎也被这动作扰醒，迷茫地揉着眼睛。  
果然只是一个梦吗。  
「怎么了，薰？」  
将窗户关好，窗帘拉上的羽风薰回到床上，看到惟一一条单人薄被严严实实地裹了数层在奏汰身上，一时语塞。「……没什么，睡觉吧。」脑袋嵌在枕头里，身体仍觉得怎么处置都不自在，只能仰视纹路像迷宫一般的天花板。  
「薰是被冻醒的吗？」过了一会儿，奏汰软绵绵的声音从另一侧传来。然后奏汰马上擅自决定了将他一起纳入被子的保护范围。  
「喂你……真是的……」羽风薰只是口头上抗议了一下自己的意见被无视，也没有作出任何抗拒的实际行动。离得这么近确实是迫不得已，几个深呼吸后合上眼，最好能在回复体温的过程中平安入睡。  
还好从浴巾中伸出的是和自己一样的两条腿。那时因为失眠而跑到游艇的甲板上吹风的羽风薰，看到微弱的月色下有海豚跃起。大概是一个好兆头吧，如果没有钩状背鳍两侧那双光滑的小腿的话。慌忙地把前灯全部打开，拽着救生圈把人拉了上来后，两个精疲力尽的人一起躺在露天平台上。「那也是你的朋友？」他本来想问的不是这个。  
「是哟。因为听到『呼救』的声音，所以就去救他了。」奏汰将脸转过来，「以前在家里的时候是很好的乖孩子。」  
深海家的水族馆里曾经有比现在多两倍的鱼和海洋生物，半数以上都是薰不曾见过的珍稀品种，是奏汰初来时结交的第一批友人。其中一种地球上极少见的鱼叫做『Ramune』，一只手大小，荧光色的皮层下可以隐约地看见骨架与脏器，和大部分观赏鱼类区别的是，子代是受精后从母体中直接诞生出来的。  
「我只见到过一次，就像水中绽放的烟花一样。」  
「唔……嗯……」  
「你没有相信吧？我说的这些……」奏汰托着下巴，短裤下的腿交叠着，翠色的眼睛里有种异样的执着流涌。被消解再经多重映射出来的月光，灼热的狭小空间里的气体交换，当他顿觉不妙便为时已晚。  
他自认并没有做什么逾矩的幻想，不过他硬了也是无可辩驳的事实。如果用正常生理现象来解释的话，那么此时正在下身摩擦撩拨着的不属于自己神经管辖的部分显然是加速他失控的原因。从能感受到棱角的膝盖里侧向上，稍微有些探出底裤的部分贴到了更软嫩的大腿内侧，如同陷入了一块海绵，被不断释出的滑腻液体渗透着，温存着。最后抵达的是对方的紧绷的光裸的大腿根部，甚至与奏汰的性器相触，发觉他也不是全无反应。勉强咬着的牙关在温热的指腹直截地刺激了下面的囊袋刹那间破功，喉咙里的声响伴随着自己腿上肌肉一松，他射在了奏汰的腿间。  
快感如一道闪电从头顶劈下，才教人恍然原来那并不是月光。洞开的窗户里寒冷的雨的湿度让羽风薰倏地清醒过来。掀开被子，只有令他有些不想面对的梦遗的证据，和微微屈着背朝着与他相反方向的奏汰。  
撑起身来犹豫着要不要先去浴室清理一下的薰想起了什么似的，问了一句，「你没有睡吧？」  
静默在试探中撕扯了几分钟后投降，「被你发现了呢。」  
羽风薰撤回了下地的动作，扯掉了另一边的遮盖物，长腿一跨俯在了奏汰的身体上方，左手伸进他的刘海下按着额头。体温之上，病人未满。  
「有什么问题吗，薰？」奏汰两手扶住他的手腕，无辜的眼睛睁得圆溜溜的。  
「这应该是我的台词吧？」这个时间原因不明地不去乖乖睡觉，害得我也睡不着。  
薰为了这样的事微恼的样子也十分可爱，奏汰此刻的表情是这么说的。「那么，要来做吗？」奏汰就着姿势将嘴唇凑近他，舌尖在大致是喉结的地方颤巍巍地舔了一口。  
与其说是被勾起了兴致倒不如说是春梦未散的余味让夜晚的色彩彻底变质。「奏汰勾引人的功夫实在是不熟练啊……」但对他而言又是十分受用的。薰随之示范了一个真正的，大人之间的接吻，唇瓣含着唇瓣，舌头纠着舌头，扫过他整齐而坚硬、贝壳似的牙齿，他用这牙齿嚼碎了友人的皮肉，现在却在已不分彼此的气息与津液中温驯地收敛着，任由沿着张开的嘴角流出的唾液划出了下颌到胸前淫靡的线条。他们分开的时候奏汰还有些吃力地喘着气，「呼……还是不习惯呢，人类是只用『肺部』呼吸的……在水中也不能自力长久地生存……」半眯着眼睛他抬起脸，「可是，与薰『一起』呼吸的感觉，我也很喜欢。」  
薰张开五根手指，盖住他的头顶，然后毫不留情地把奏汰的头发揉得乱作一团。  
「唔……？」  
「这种话不能这么随便地说出来啊。」地球人远没有看上去那么心慈面善，文明的表皮下也是什么都敢吃的生物。  
奏汰身上还带着湿漉漉的痕迹，他便顺势向下，轻轻地吮吻他的乳头，另一只手则挑弄着乳晕那一圈。奏汰呵呵地笑着说好痒。  
「只是『好痒』吗？」薰故意地吸出了啧啧的水声。  
「唔嗯……很舒服……很暖和的感觉。」奏汰的指头绕在薰的发间，认真地思考着更贴切的形容词。晦暗的光下逐渐染上情热颜色，像一块挤入了樱桃汁的酸奶酪的身体倒是可以证实他所言非虚。羽风薰把欲盖弥彰的大浴巾剥去，像是完成一个见证小美人鱼的鱼尾被分劈为两腿的仪式，膝盖安然地并拢着，小腿肚仿佛是被浪流洗涤出的优美弧度。同时裸裎相见的地方，像诱人施与抚慰似的略微地挺立着。薰有些恶质地在前端弹了一下，立即收获了一串主人难受的喘息。复而觉得报复一个梦的行为实在有些幼稚，才肯好好地握住他的性器，上上下下地抚弄着，听着愈发浓重的鼻音，适时地在龟头上一捻，奏汰便干脆地缴械了。  
「挺快的嘛。」  
奏汰仿佛还没回过神，咬着指节没有应声。薰再次递上一个深吻，缠着他甜腻的舌肉，害羞的舌根，追得对方无路可逃，只能一同坠入情欲的漩涡。奏汰一边呻吟着一边想伸向下面的手被阻止在了中途，捉着它的凶手含着舔着他的手指，直到用黏液将其完全地洗刷了一遍，再引着来到腿间，尚未张开的小口处。奏汰的一条腿早已经被抬起，松松地挂在了羽风薰的腰后。陌生的触觉让没有任何经验的穴口周边的褶皱惊恐地缩了缩，但捏着自己手指进入又是另外一番不同的意味。双重新鲜的体验让奏汰禁不住绷直了腰部。在外部的软肉刮弄了一小会儿，薰才带着他的食指探进入口。  
「啊……」奏汰像已被置于案板上的鱼，难耐地扭动了一下。把玩着奏汰的手指在细嫩的甬道里开拓，被高热的肠壁亲昵着，薰也感受到一股燥热从下腹发源，蒸腾着翻涌上来。脱力感与破坏欲交替主持着意识，他渴望着一股脑冲进去将他所喜爱的躯体绞碎，又舍不得这一个熟悉的港湾。被压住的奏汰的胳膊，纤细得如同一支发育不良的水母口腕，倘若一头扎入其中，就能听到自己的沮丧与不堪咕嘟咕嘟被刺细胞们拥围着取食一空。手指滑出时在他的臀瓣上拖出了晶亮的线痕，让薰直觉火候已至，换作了硬挺的阴茎抵住后穴。揽住奏汰的后背借着重力一寸一寸地破开荒芜的领地，令他舒服得闷哼出声。在完全进入后也没有轻举妄动，而是磨蹭着奏汰的肩颈，希望让他有个可以缓冲的时间。  
「好热……好疼。」  
这话无疑让自诩温柔之人的他有些受到打击，「真的……很痛吗？」  
呆毛塌下，眼尾泛红的奏汰卡在他的颈窝处，轻轻地点头。但是交缠在薰身上的双腿却拒绝着他的退出。被揪着头发的羽风薰只好保持着这样一个进退不得的姿势，「如果受伤了的话……」  
「不要……出去……」奏汰有些哆嗦着的唇瓣贴在他敏感的耳后，「不要出去。就这样……进来。」指甲微微地陷入了薰的背肌，随着缓速的重复入侵，内脏顶得被一点一点缩紧，间隙的水分就被挤了出来，从眼眶也好，从下身也好，泪水是热的，肠液也是热的。  
汗水是热的，涎液也是热的。过热的室温令人作呕，但是已经没有多余的水分可以再从食管中流出来。被消磨到没有多少能量反抗体内的异物的时候，薰小心翼翼地摸着他的腰，加快了一些抽插的频率。奏汰的性器在薰的手中重新被唤醒，让本能的欢愉也杂糅了进来。  
烫得像要将脑浆煮成沸腾的鱼汤。痛得像用铁丝钝端锯在网状神经丛。奏汰咬住下唇将声带的共振锁在喉管中，将脸埋进薰的胸膛里，湿润的睫毛戳在他的胸前。那些液体都流淌殆尽后，接下来的会是什么呢？  
「好热……」  
薰把他的大腿打开，灼热的手掌贴着腿后，一路烧到臀肉，又酥又麻的感觉从尾椎处节节燃起。他怀里的奏汰现在像一锅冒着薄薄白汽的草莓酱，烂熟，甘美。  
「薰……啊、啊……太快了……」奏汰的声音听起来格外细弱，像从很远很远的地方传过来。  
「真的是不乖的坏孩子呢，奏汰。」薰的亲吻落在他的头顶。「下次又会用什么样的借口消失吗，与外星人打架，还是去解救卡在发动机里的朋友……」  
没有骗过你。从来。  
「嘛，随便了。」  
「薰……啊，薰也是坏孩子……」奏汰吃力地仰着头，「可是，坏孩子的……眼泪也很甜……」旋即被填充得太满的身体不支地又落了下去。  
薰会意地笑了起来，并没有放慢在他的体内碾转占有的速度，奏汰的脚踝硌着后腰，脚趾也蜷缩了起来。应该是快了。他舔了舔奏汰雪白的脖子上一圈红痕。心跳很快，疾风骤雨般的鼓动经过皮肉传导想要震坏人的耳膜一样，引诱着人内心深处的悸动也澎湃而出。羽风薰抬起身望进那玻璃弹珠一样剔透的眼睛，声线低哑，「奏汰……我，喜欢……不，我……」  
奏汰的性器喷射出来的精液洒在他的下腹。有拳头大小的鱼从奏汰的体内破胸而出，几条肋骨被撞飞插进了天花板，胸腔内完全破碎的和其他业已变形的脏腑也被这股力量拧了出来，粘稠温热的血泉淋了羽风薰一脸，顺着眼睫和脸颊的弧线滴了下来。剧痛引起的后穴瞬间绞紧，将他身心全数吞噬带来难以言喻的极乐，令他前所未有地高潮了。他们像本来是一体的生物完美地镶嵌在了一起。站在十余米高的陡峭浪峰的他，失焦的瞳孔中映出的却是底部的溃态已现，汹涌乱流把人卷挟进其中，眼眶耳道鼻孔嘴巴里被倒灌进的海水重重地压着，窒息的快感由四肢百骸泛起，终于汇集在了艰难搏动的心脏处，目眩的红色一跳一跳地迸裂出来。  
快点醒来吧。  
弯曲的大开的胸腔像破碎的船帆，挂着颜色鲜嫩互相绞在一起的血管和神经，像被在内部粗鲁地抽搅过似的，失去支撑的干瘪的肌膜趴在隐隐可见的椎骨棘突上。尚未分开的地方体温还在一点点地流失。月光从屋顶被捅穿的地方漏了下来，由屋梁割裂成苍白的残片，空虚与静寂刹时有了具象的形体。  
他想起来这个屋子在租下的第三天窗户就坏掉了，打了电话可上门维修的人迟迟未来。  
这不是梦啊。被青一块紫一块的黎明绑架了的海风，闻起来像腐烂的柠檬。


End file.
